Voices
by Skovko
Summary: Ever since Arlette left Randy, the voices have been there. Whispers at first but now so much more powerful, trying to make him do things he doesn't want to. Who's the strongest - Randy or the voices? (Inspired by Mercenary's song "Sharpen The Edges".)


_"Kill her!"_

"No!"

Randy shouted the word out loud, trying to outshout the voices that kept haunting him night after night. They just never shut up and the things they were saying kept getting worse. They wanted him to hurt her.

 _"She deserves it!"_  
 _"She left you!"_  
 _"Punish her!"_

They had started as low whispers the first night after she left and slowly increased in volume. These nights they were yelling at him, never wanting to stop before they convinced him to do what they asked of him.

"Shut up!"

He covered his ears but it was no good. He could still hear them loud and clear inside his head.

 _"We won't go away!"_  
 _"We're your only friends!"_  
 _"Your true friends!"_  
 _"We won't leave you like she did!"_  
 _"Hurt her, Randy! Make her pay!"_  
 _"Kill her!"_

"I don't want to."

His voice was low, shaking and full of cries. He felt the tears run down his cheeks to match the tone in his voice.

 _"Then why are you watching her right now?"_

His eyes focused on her moving around inside her house. He blinked in confussion, not sure how he had gone from his own house to hers. That seemed to happen a lot when the voices spoke to him. He would lose bits and pieces, finding himself in other places than he remembered, but it was the first time he was finding himself outside her house, looking at her through the window like a creep.

"How did I get here?"

Looking down he noticed he was wearing shoes but he hadn't put on a jacket and the cold was reaching through his clothes and skin, working its way into his bones.

 _"Kill her, Randy!"_  
 _"She deserves to die for leaving you!"_

"Please, I don't wanna hurt her."

 _"Then why are you holding a knife?"_

He looked down scared and noticed the kitchen knife in his hand. He recognized it as his own. He started shaking slightly, trying to make his fingers let go off the knife but they didn't move.

 _"Do it!"_

"Please, shut up!"

He was hissing lowly at the voices. He knew they never shut up but that never stopped him from asking and begging and even demanding them to time after time.

 _"We will once you do it!"_

"You will?"

 _"Yeah, we'll leave you alone if you kill her!"_

He could hear some of them laughing while others yelled as a choir for him to kill her. He didn't want to. He still loved her. But he really wanted them to shut up.

 _"If you can't have her, no one will!"_

He looked down again and saw his feet moving over a carpet. He was inside a house. Looking around he knew it was her house. How did he even get in there? He was tresspassing and he wanted out.

 _"In there!"_  
 _"Behind that door!"_

"Please, don't make me do this!"

He was crying again, stopping and leaning up against a wall, trying to control his breathing before he started wheezing in a panic-like state. He wanted out of this house and it couldn't happen fast enough.

 _"Doesn't that feel good?"_

He stopped whatever he was doing as the question reached him. He had one knee up on the bed while the other foot was still connected with the floor. His fingers were still tightly around the knife. The knife that was planted deep in her body. There was blood everywhere and her eyes were open with a fearful expression on her face, yet they were also dead. Her entire body was dead. She was dead. The voices cheered at the sight.

"No!"

He stumbled backwards and landed on the floor, still looking up at her.

"Arlette?"

He crawled over to the bed again, reaching his hand up to shake her lightly, already knowing he would get absolutely no sign of life back but he had to try.

"No, Arlette, you can't be! I'm so sorry!"

He was sobbing loudly as he turned around and placed his back up against the bed so he didn't have to watch her anymore. Nothing but the sounds of his sobs reached him and after 30 seconds he fished out his phone and dialed 911.

"Please, I... I killed her. They told me to kill her. She's dead. I need help. She... she's not breathing."

He put the phone down on the floor without hanging up. He couldn't answer any questions or give out his name or the address. They just had to track the open call.

 _"Get out!"_  
 _"Don't let them catch you!"_

"Please, just leave me alone."

 _"No, we're your true friends!"_  
 _"We won't leave you, Randy!"_  
 _"Never!"_

"You told me you'd leave me alone if I killed her!"

He was screaming as loud as he could and the voices chuckled at his anger.

 _"We lied!"_


End file.
